pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
BW083: Crisis at Ferroseed Research!
Best Wishes! |jsongs2 =Look Look☆Here |songs =Rival Destinies (song) Rival Destinies |b1 =Triobadge.png |b2 =Basicbadge.png |b3 =Insectbadge.png |b4 =Boltbadge.png |b5 =Quakebadge.png |b6 =Jetbadge.png |b7 =Freezebadge.png |local =Ferroseed Research Institute |major =Georgia is revealed to have a Vanilluxe. |machars =Ash, Iris, Cilan |rchars =Georgia, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny |michars =Marble, Clay |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Iris' Axew, Ash's Oshawott, Ash's Pignite, Iris' Excadrill, Iris' Emolga, Nurse Joy's Audino, Georgia's Beartic, Georgia's Vanilluxe (debut), Ferroseed (debut; multiple), Officer Jenny's Swanna (x2), Cilan's Stunfisk, Sandile, Krokorok, Blitzle, Zebstrika, Drilbur, Emolga }} is the 33rd episode of Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies. Synopsis After hearing the news that the Opelucid Gym is closed, and the advice given by Mr. Hattori's butler, Ash and co. decide to head for the port to board a boat to Virbank City for Ash's final Gym Challenge. On the way they encounter Iris' rival Georgia and her Vanilluxe who has a personality of making friends with a Dragon-type Pokémon like Axew. She's on her way to Ferroseed Research looking for moss that powers up the Pokémon's skills created from the thorns of a Ferroseed. However, as Ash and co. take a tour around their research with a lab research assistant Case who's being a tour guide, the power of the chargestones those Ferroseeds absorbs (that came from Chargestone Cave), releases much more moss, grows out of control in the 3rd floor and covers the whole building, and spreading everything in its path. Not only that, those moss spores that any Ground or Electric-type Pokemons inhaled it would cause a reaction that make them feel sick. And with Iris trapped on the roof with Axew, Oshawott, and Georgia's Vanilluxe, how will she get out of this one? Episode Plot The heroes continue the journey, with Virbank City as their next destination. Ash is psyched, knowing his quest to get the final badge will be concluded soon. Suddenly, a Vanilluxe passes by, scaring Iris. Georgia appears and calls Vanilluxe back, telling Vanilluxe only falls in love with Dragon-type Pokémon. She claims she caught Vanilluxe to beat Dragon Masters like Iris. Iris replies she is not one yet, but Georgia thinks that is because Iris is too weak. Iris replies she is not as weak as Georgia, calling her a little kid. Georgia ignores her, making her way to Ferroseed Research, the institute that studies Ferroseed. Georgia replies she wants the moss to improve her Pokémon's skills. The heroes decide to go there as well. Georgia comes to the institute and introduces herself to Case, an Prof. Marble's researchers. The heroes introduce themselves as well, annoying Georgia, who has not invited them. They come to an exhibit room, in which they see Ferroseed on a rock. They absorb the minerals from the rock and release the spikes, which turn into moss. They believe the moss, infused with oxygen, helps improve the environment. Georgia notices some of the moss has different color. Case replies some rocks have been taken from Driftveil City, while others from the Desert Resort. They come to the third floor, where scientists experiment with the moss. They come to an exhibition, where Ferroseed absorb from electrified stones from Chargestone Cave. As they depart to see the moss improving Pokémon skills, Ferroseed release spikes, which turn into electrified moss. Case shows them the moss, improving a certain type of Pokémon's stats. Georgia sends Vanilluxe, wanting to improve her skills. However, Vanilluxe sees Axew and goes after him. Oshawott also comes out, being in love with Vanilluxe and goes after her. Georgia wants moss that changes Pokémon's personality, but is disappointed the scientists have not developed such a moss yet. Still, Ash and Pikachu know well to boost a Pokémon's power is through training. The electrified moss comes out of the exhibition room, which the scientists are alarmed of. Georgia is sad she came this way for nothing, while Ash goes to search for Iris. However, the electrified moss expands and releases a smell, which affects Pikachu. Due to this, they head for the basement, which should offer protection against this moss. Meanwhile, Vanilluxe, Axew and Oshawott come out. Vanilluxe freezes Oshawott, who is angered she does not love him. Iris comes out as well, causing Axew to flee to her. Prof. Mable comes to the basement and already sees the Ferroseed have releases electrified moss. Due to that, Pikachu inhaled the spores, causing him to be weakened. However, Mable knows of a recipe that'll treat him. Cilan wonders, for they inhaled the spores, but Mable is certain it does not have much effect on humans. Nurse Joy contacts them, reporting Ground and Electric-type Pokémon have been affected and came to her center to be healed. Mable reports the moss is expanding and affects those type of Pokémon. He also asks to contact Officer Jenny, hoping she'll stop the moss expansion. Pikachu drinks the mixture, making him feel better. Iris and the Pokémon head back, but are shocked moss stands in their way. Ash, Georgia and Cilan tell her through the intercom the moss is spreading and affects Ground and Electric-type Pokémon. Moss comes out of the building, so Iris, Vanilluxe, Axew and Oshawott go to the border of the building. She sends Emolga and Excadrill, who are affected by the spores. Oshawott uses Water Gun, pushing the moss away, but it expands more. However, Vanilluxe uses Icy Wind, which freezes the moss and crushes it. Prof. Mable saw that and realizes Ice-type moves should destroy this moss. They see Ferroseed absorb too much electricity and release the moss as well. Georgia sends Beartic, who will help them reach the room with Ferroseed. Iris cheers for Vanilluxe, who destroys the moss using Icy Wind, making her surprised of herself. Georgia heads out with Prof. Mable, while Jenny is arriving with Swanna, who use Ice Beam to clear the moss. Georgia's Beartic uses Ice Beam, while Vanniluxe Icy Wind to destroy the moss. Iris manages to come to the room with Ferroseed, who release the spikes, which turn into moss. Vanilluxe repeats the attack, but Ferroseed release spikes even more. Georgia also appears, whose Beartic uses Ice Beam to stop the moss. Prof. Mable starts the machines, which pull Ferroseed into the pods, their electricity from the electric stones removed. Pikachu starts feeling better, pleasing Ash. However, Ferroseed have too much electricity and cannot control themselves. They release more moss. Vanilluxe and Beartic repeat the attacks, but they are too exhausted to make more moves. Ash comes and sends Pignite, who uses Flamethrower to hit Ferroseed. Pikachu comes and aborbs their electricity. Cilan sends Stunfisk to do the same. Once done, Pikachu and Stunfisk release the electricity out the window. Oshawott sees this, but the electricity bounces on him. He uses the scalchop to negate that, causing the electricity to hit the heroes and Georgia. Oshawott cannot keep that and gets electrocuted as well. Mable apologizes to Nurse Joy, who reports the Pokémon are feeling better. He also congratulates the heroes and Georgia for the help they offered. Later, the heroes and Georgia walk out. Georgia admits Iris can even become an Ice Master, seeing how she and Vanilluxe were in sync. Iris passes on that, wanting to become a Dragon Master. Georgia is pleased, for she can defeat Iris if she specializes in Dragon Pokémon. Iris still thanks Vanilluxe helped them out. Georgia thinks she will thank her one day and leaves. Later on, the heroes take a boat, anticipating their arrival to Virbank City. Debuts Character *Professor Malveaux *Case Pokémon *Vanilluxe (Georgia's) *Ferroseed Quotes *Georgia's Vanilluxe: "VA-NIL-LUXE!" As she used Icy Wind on Oshawott. *Ash's Oshawott: "Wott? Osh-a-wott?" Then zapped. *Ash's Oshawott: "OSH-OSH-OSH-OSH-OSH-OSH-A-OSH-A-WOTT!" *"Quite a kick." Iris and Georgia after being shocked by Pikachu. *Ash's Pikachu: "Pi-ka Pi-ka." Trivia *Iris narrates the preview of this episode. *Who's that Pokémon?: Ferroseed (US). Gallery Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Pokémon: BW Rival Destinies Episodes Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiromasa Amano Category:Episodes directed by Fumihiro Yoshimura Category:Episodes animated by Takashi Shinohara